


Family Values

by Karel_Stein_Adler



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Raising teenage Grimm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karel_Stein_Adler/pseuds/Karel_Stein_Adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story. Takes part thirteen years after ‘Eve of Destruction’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Values

Family Values  
  
  
Adalind was in a hurry and hated it. In less, than four hours she has to be in Courthouse on Third as attorney in law for one valuable client of Berman, Rautbort and Associates and she should look a little bit more into files. Unfortunatelly director of Kelly’s school asked her for emergency coming, so now she neared to director’s office. She decided to call Nick to come also and he agreed to be here in less, than ten minutes from now. For her husband it was also not easy to make time in so rushed term. Surprisingly he told, that director didn’t call him.  
  
She observed Kelly. Her son was sitting on chair before door, kicking heels to chair legs. He does not look guilty, rather angry, annoyed or disappointed. Seeing coming mother, he gave a happy smile. He had sunglasses, thanks to amicable Scharfblicke, doctor Jenkins, who agreed to write guidance for school to allow Kelly worn sunglasses because of medical reasons.  
  
“Hi, mum!” Kelly looked lucky to see her. “I hope dad will also be here.”  
  
“I asked him so. Darling, what’s the problem?”  
  
Before Kelly was able to answer, door opened and Nella Haldane, director of school invited Adalind inside and closed door, leaving Kelly on chair in corridor.  
  
“Nice from you, Mrs. Burkhard, you came in so short time,” she said with a false smile on face.  
  
There is one well-known rule – each ‘not-so-nice’ woman hates woman being more beautiful. Adalind was almost able to see waves of hatred emitted by school director.  
  
“What’s the problem, Madam Haldane?” asked and observed reactions of small muscles around eyes, independent on smile of lips. If hatred itself is able to kill, and Adalind knows, that it is perfectly possible, Nella Haldane would have problems with removing of her corpse.  
  
“Your son without any reason attacked and badly trounced two other scholars, he used martial arts against thirteen years old boys! Henry Esselt has bruised jaw and lost some dents, Miguel Sanchez has broken nose and some facial wounds.”  
  
Adalind exhaled and shortly nodded.  
  
“Am I here as his mother, or his attorney in law?” asked then. “There is such a rule, we use to say ‘Auditaur et altera pars’, that means…”  
  
“Let’s Listen to the other side,” impatiently interrupted Madam Haldane. “Maybe I’m not lawyer, but this is popularly known. That’s why Kelly is here.”  
  
“O.K. So I will need some privacy with my ‘client’,” Adalind grimaced and opened door.  
  
Thankfully Nick was right there and with unanticipated interest he looked to Kelly.  
  
“Dad, we must talk sub rosa,” said son.  
  
Latin phrase sub rosa, ‘under rose’, often used for secret speech or action, was also a part of family code explaining, that there it is about wesen problem.  
  
“What?!” she asked.  
  
“They are wesens, both,” Kelly pulled small diary with not-so-bad drawings and commentaries. “Henry Esselt is Schinderdiv and Miguel Sanchez is Luizon. They squeezed John Smallblood to give them his breakfast money. John is Maushertz and is totally unfeasible to even think about defending himself. So I gave them a lesson.”  
  
Nick was leafing through Kelly’s diary and amused elevated left eyebrow: “Seems there it is much more of that.”  
  
“Yea,” agreed Kelly. “Miriam Nolty from next-door class is hexenbiest, like mum, Mr. Kleinmittle, our gym teacher is Drang-Zorn, Madam Nightingale, our biology teacher is Scharfblicke, Madam Haldane is Reinigen and at least one of cooks is Bauerschwein. Monroe’s twins I didn’t observed to woge yet, so I’ve no idea, what they are…”  
  
“Quite a lot of wesens for one school,” noted Nick.  
  
“So Madam Haldane, school director is Reinigen?” asked Adalind to be sure. “I think, I know, what we are to do now.”  
  
“Me too,” smiled Nick.  
  
They entered director’s office together.  
  
“Oh, Mr. Burkhard, I didn’t expect your coming,” Madam Haldane looked disconcerted.  
  
“Well, Madam Haldane, it’s probably because you decide not to inform me. But, there is another interesting moment - according my son you are Reinigen,” said Nick and observed usual panicking woge.  
  
“GRIMM?!?” school director crashed back on wall, trying to escape.  
  
“It’s not a time to fight like a cornered rat,” joked Nick with smile. It was not a happy smile, but that kind, what usually swims around coral reef and nibbles away legs of incautious swimmers. “Now we will make some negotiations.”  
  
“You mean blackmail!” answered Madam Haldane.  
  
“If it helps you to feel happy, you may name it so. First – there will be no public record about this incident. We will make visit also to both boys,” Adalind was used to ask a lot before trial for out-of-court settlement. “Both boys are wesens and abused power against another scholar, so our son decided to put it right. It is, what Grimms usually do, they ensure balance, extinguish waves, in necessary case by finishing wavemakers, so be sure, that you will silence everything right way.”  
  
“Once it become known, that Kelly is a Grimm, he will not be safe,” said Madam Haldane, probably trying to test reaction.  
  
“You surely know ‘Albtraume fur Wesen Kinder’,” answered Nick with angry tone. "And you can be sure, that terror caused by Endezeichen Grimms is nothing comparing to one angry Grimm, if something happens to my son.”  
  
“And if this does not frighten you enough,” said Adalind and woged. “Be sure, my revenge would be much worse.”  
  
“Grimm and Hexenbiest?!?” Madam Haldane was shocked. “How you two could even live together?”  
  
“I guess, it is not your business,” answered Nick. “Do you agree with our settlement?”  
  
“I’ll do my best for it to work,” promised school director. Then opened door: “Kelly, go back to your class!”  
  
When director closed door again, Nick asked her: “Where could I find both boys and their parents, as I understand, boys were wound…”  
  
“They are almost sure still in St. Joe,” answered Madam Haldane. “I hope you will not kill them right there.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” smiled Nick victoriously. “It depends on their reactions.”  
  
Wan-faced school director closed door after leaving Mr. and Mrs. Burkhard and sighed of relieve for being still alieve…  
  
***  
  
“Darling, can you take care for cameras, please,” asked Nick in hospital hall, when they observed in corridor two couples, each accompanying child with bandaged face, near pediatric surgery department.  
  
“Off course,” answered Adalind, closed eyes for focusing mind. “We have some twenty minutes, then grainig on screens will be replaced by normal footage.”  
  
“Okay, you are a real gem.”  
  
They came to group.  
  
“Excuse me, are you families of Esselts and Sanchezes?” asked Nick.  
  
“Who are you and why are you asking?”  
“I am detective Burkhard, Portland PD,” answered Nick. “And it is really interesting surprise to see Schinderdives together with Luisons.”  
  
“The whole group woged and after that jerked:  
  
“A Grimm?!?”  
  
“Well, I think, we have something for discussion,” said Adalind, keeping calm and unwoged. “There is near café, where we can discuss everything. I believe, they have an ice-cream for children to chill wounds.”  
  
“Burkhard, Burkhard,” murmered father- Schinderdiv. "It sounds me familiar.”  
  
The whole eight sit around round table in café.  
  
“True,” agreed Nick. “It was my son, who had beaten your sons.”  
  
“So, is he also Grimm?”  
  
“I suppose, you read ‘Albtraume fur Wesen Kinder’ in childhood,” explained Nick. “Maybe let your descendants to read it also. Especially that part about Endezeichen…”  
  
“We will move boys to another school,” offered mother-Luizon.  
  
“Wise idea,” agreed Adalind.  
  
“And even more wise would be to shut the hell up about everything, and for good,” added Nick. “I would prefer to never see you again, I hope you agree,” when leaving, he left five bucks bill under not-drunk cup of coffee.


End file.
